1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button for secure attachment to a garment fabric, and more particularly to a button having a capped button body composed of a double-walled tubular stem with an integral annular flange and a cap affixed to the annular head, and a tack member including a shank insertable in and fastenable by staking to the tubular stem for attaching the button to a garment fabric.
2. Prior Art
Buttons for being attached to garments by staking, not by threads, generally have a botton body composed of a tubular stem with an integral annular flange, a cap fitted firmly over a peripheral edge of the flange, and a tack member adapted to be inserted in and fastened by staking to the tubular stem. The annular flange extends radially outwardly from an upper end of the tubular stem, and includes a flaring marginal portion providing the peripheral edge of the flange, thus giving the flange a generally dish-shaped configuration. The peripheral edge of the flange has a smooth outer circumferential surface. Therefore, the cap as it is fitted over the peripheral edge of the flange even by staking tends to become loosened upon application of undue forces or under rough use. The cap then can rotate relatively to the button body at the time the tack member is fastened to the button body or after the button has been attached to a garment fabric. Such loose caps are particularly disadvantageous in that any directional markings or ornamental patterns printed, engraved, or otherwise set down on a set of caps will be easily disoriented in a random fashion after the caps have been attached to a garment, resulting in an unsightly appearance.